Dengan Selembar Daun Maple
by relya schiffer
Summary: Nyatakanlah cintamu dengan selembar daun maple. Maka cintamu akan abadi untuk selamanya...  My first naruto fic. Request by aam tempe. Happy reading, minna-san...


**Disclaimer** : Naruto anime/manga belong to Mashashi Kishimoto, but this fiction belong to me.

**Rate :** T

**Pair :** Sasuke - Hinata

**Warning:** AU, OOC, gaje, nista, abal,dan err… jika terjadi kebetean tidak ditanggung.

**A/N : **Hajimemashite, minna-san. Perkenalkan, aku relya schiffer (nggak ada yang nanya!*plaakk*). Euh, this is my first fiction in this fandom. Sekaligus memenuhi request dari **aam tempe** . Gomenne, aam-san. Permintaanmu baru hari ini kukabulkan. Kuharap hasilnya nggak terlalu mengecewakan. Err, nggak tau mau ngomong apa (minder mood : on).Yah, bear with me and happy reading sajalah, readers…^^

* * *

**Dengan Selembar Daun Maple**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer

* * *

**

_Dua orang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun duduk di bawah pohon maple yang mulai berguguran. Helaian daun maple kering sesekali jatuh ketika angin berhembus, melengak-lengok di udara sebelum akhirnya tergeletak di tanah. Anak perempuan berambut biru tua yang sedang memegang tempat makan berisi potongan apel mendongak ke arah rimbunan daun di atasnya. Mata lugu menunjukkan bahwa anak itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

"_Hei, Sasu-kun? Kamu tahu nggak, cinta itu apa, sih?"_

_Anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah anak perempuan itu menoleh. Mata onyx-nya memancarkan kepolosan khas anak kecil yang menggemaskan._

"_Apa, ya? Kata Okaa-san, cinta itu berarti sayang. Aku sayang Okaa-san, itu berarti aku cinta sama Okaa-san. Sepertinya sih begitu,"_

_Jawaban yang sangat diplomatis. Si anak perempuan pun tak menunjukkan sanggahan__―__bukan berarti ia juga setuju. Karena mata lavendernya masih menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Diambilnya potongan apel dari kotak makan dan digigitnya potongan itu. Setelah menelan kunyahan di mulutnya, anak itu kembali bersuara._

"_Aku suka apel. Apa bisa dibilang aku cinta apel, Sasu-kun?"_

"_Hm, mungkin." anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan singkat. Dia tampak begitu terfokus pada buku bacaan yang menarik sebagian besar perhatiannya._

_Angin kembali bertiup, menghantarkan dingin musim gugur sore itu. Si anak perempuan menangkap sehelai daun maple yang melayang-layang di udara. Ia tersenyum memandangi daun berwarna coklat di tangannya._

"_Hei, Sasu-kun,"_

_Untuk ketiga kalinya kegiatan membaca si anak laki-laki terganggu. Pelan, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan menatap anak perempuan di sebelahnya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis._

"_Kamu pernah dengar dongeng tentang pohon maple nggak?"_

"_Eh? Seperti apa dongengnya?"_

"_Tentang seorang putri dan pangeran yang menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon maple saat musim gugur. Pangeran yang tampan memberikan selembar daun maple kering sambil menyatakan cinta pada sang putri yang cantik. Dan selanjutnya, cinta mereka abadi selamanya."_

_Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dongeng yang aneh. Dia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa ia belum pernah mendengar dongeng seperti itu._

"_Dongeng yang bagus, kan?"_

_Melihat ekspresi excited temannya saat bercerita, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Padahal ia sama sekali tak menangkap maksud dari dongeng itu. Ah, mungkin cerita tentang 'cinta yang abadi' terlalu berat untuk anak seusianya._

"_Iya, bagus. Jangan-jangan kamu bertanya tentang cinta karena dongeng itu ya, Hina-chan?"_

_Dugaan yang tepat. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk cepat. Membuat rambut biru tuanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya._

"_Ehehehe, iya."_

"_Maaf ya, aku tidak begitu mengerti yang kamu tanyakan," wajah lucu si anak laki-laki kini memancarkan rasa penyesalan._

_Anak perempuan itu membalas dengan senyum lebar," Tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti kutanyakan lagi saja pada Okaa-san, karena yang menceritakan dongeng itu adalah Okaa-san."_

_Kedua anak itu sama-sama tersenyum dan kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing__―__si anak laki-laki membaca buku dan anak perempuan memakan apel. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Hanya suara 'krauss-krauss' samar dari apel __―yang __digilas dalam mulut__―__ saja yang terdengar cukup jelas._

_Jenuh dengan keheningan di antara mereka, anak perempuan itu menyodorkan sepotong apel pada temannya yang menatap heran. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak, berusaha saling memberi pengertian tanpa menggunakan kata-kata. Anak laki-laki itu pun mengerti maksud dari si anak perempuan. Ia membuka mulutnya, menggigit potongan apel dari tangan mungil itu. Keduanya kembali tersenyum apel yang mereka makan._

_Detik berikutnya, mereka bersama-sama menghabiskan potongan apel yang tersisa sambil berbincang kecil. Jangan membayangkan terlalu jauh, karena kalian pasti tahu perbincangan macam apa yang terbangun di antara dua anak kecil berusia 7 tahun. Benar, kan?_

_Helaian daun maple terus berjatuhan. Angin berhembus ramah, menyapa setiap makhluk dengan belaian lembut. Kedua anak itu pun menghabiskan waktu bermain mereka dengan ditemani potongan apel dan dedaunan kering yang berguguran. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu, takdir telah menulis kepastian di atas perkamen kehidupan mereka._

_Dan mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, bahwa takdir memiliki dua kemungkinan__―__sejalan dengan keinginan atau bertentangan dengan harapan.

* * *

_

Seorang gadis belia berlari menembus senja yang memerah. Bulir-bulir bening menetes tak terkendali dari sepasang permata lavendernya. Ia tersisak di sela-sela langkahnya yang kian melambat. Senja kali ini terasa seperti senja terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Gadis itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga, usianya 16 tahun. Dia adalah gadis remaja biasa yang cukup manis. Sikapnya yang pendiam dan agak tertutup menjadikannya golongan minoritas di kelas. Rasa tidak percaya diri membuat gadis itu hanya berteman dengan beberapa orang yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Padahal ia adalah gadis yang baik.

Dulu Hinata bukanlah anak yang pemalu. Namun setelah kepergian seorang teman masa kecilnya, perlahan sikapnya mulai berubah. Seluruh keberaniannya lenyap bersama kepergian sosok itu 6 tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, Hinata juga tak mengerti, mengapa setelah sosok itu meninggalkan Jepang―bersama keluarganya karena suatu keperluan―ia menjadi gadis pemurung seperti sekarang. Ia merasa tak memiliki pegangan. Ia merasa sendirian. Tak ada yang membelanya. Tak ada yang bisa mendengarkan seluruh celotehannya. Hinata merasa tak bisa mempercayai orang lain, selain dia.

Ya, dia―seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke adalah teman terdekat yang pernah dimiliki Hinata. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama perubahan sikap gadis itu setelah kepergian Sasuke. Berpisah dengan teman baik―sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarga―pasti menyakitkan, bukan? Rasa sakit saat Hinata melihat mobil hitam membawa pergi Sasuke, terasa begitu perih. Terkesan seperti merampas sosok itu dari sisinya.

Oh, egois sekali. Hinata tahu ia terlalu egois. Sasuke bukan miliknya. Mereka memang berteman, tapi mereka tetap memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

Dan hari itu, hari di mana Sasuke harus pergi, adalah hari yang sama―di mana untuk pertama kalinya Hinata kesulitan dalam menghentikan tangisannya.

* * *

"_Kau janji akan mengabariku, Sasu-kun? Kau janji, kan? Jangan pernah melupakanku,ya? Janji Sasu-kun?"_

_Itu bukan lagi permintaan, bukan lagi pengharapan. Tapi bisa digolongkan sebagai pemaksaan. Sasuke muda yang baru berusia 10 tahun tak bisa tersenyum. Air mata di wajah mungil sahabatnya yang tengah memohon__―__meskipun terdengar kejam namun harus tetap diakui bahwa itu benar__―telah cukup mengiris hatinya. Genggaman tangan kecil yang gemetar pun sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti. Jadi, ini yang dinamakan perpisahan._

"_Iya, aku akan mengabarimu," Sasuke menjawab singkat, suaranya terdengar pelan dan lirih._

_Hinata terisak. Di antara tangisannya ia berusaha sulit. Sulit sekali. Lebih sulit dari pada saat ia harus menari balet lantaran ibunya memasukkan dirinya ke sekolah ballerina, padahal ia memiliki kesulitan dalam hal keseimbangan. Kepala biru itu pun tertunduk._

"_Terima kasih… Terima kasih… Sasu-kun… Terima kasih…"_

_Sasuke mengatupkan rahang erat-erat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hinata. Sementara pemilik mata lavender itu langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sasuke memiliki cara sendiri._

_Ya, cara untuk mengakhiri scene menyedihkan ini. Tak peduli terjadi pada siapa pun, kapan pun, dimana pun, perpisahan pasti terasa menyakitkan. Dan sensasi itu sampai bisa dirasakan oleh anak kecil berusia 10 tahun._

_Perlahan, tangan Sasuke bergerak, memeluk Hinata yang masih memejamkan mata. Dia mengusap kepala biru tua sahabatnya itu. Atas dasar sayang tentu saja._

"_Jangan menangis, Hina-chan," bujuk Sasuke lembut, "Aku jadi semakin nggak ingin pergi. Tolong, jangan menangis."_

_Oh, sudah cukup. Ternyata istilah melankolis tak hanya berlaku bagi anak perempuan. Kegiatan menangis yang sering dianggap wujud dari kemelankolisan pun kini sedang dilakukan. Tak hanya oleh anak perempuan tentu saja, tetapi juga oleh anak laki-laki._

_Suara lirih Sasuke menyita perhatian Hinata. Perlahan ia berusaha menghentikan isakannya. Gadis cilik itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, meskipun sesengukan kecil masih meluncur dari bibirnya. Mata lavender itu menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya dengan tatapan lembut._

"_Hei, kau nangis, ya? Kalau kita sama-sama nangis, siapa yang nanti akan menghibur?"_

_Candaan kecil Hinata membuat Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Ia menghapus lelehan di wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, hal yang sama juga dilakukan gadis kecil itu. Keduanya bertatapan kembali._

"_Aku… boleh pergi?" tanya Sasuke, seolah meminta izin. Seolah jika ia mendengar kata 'tidak', maka keadaan akan berubah._

_Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Hinata sangat menginginkan hal it? Sayangnya ia tahu pasti bahwa itu tidak mungki terjadi. Mobil hitam yang berhenti tak jauh dari mereka adalah bukti yang tak terbantahkan, bahwa ini adalah saat-saat terakhir mereka untuk setelah ini mereka akan terpisah jauh. Terpisah oleh benua dan samudra ._

"_Aku pergi ya, Hina-chan?"_

_Lagi__―__suara Sasuke terdengar agak ragu. Dan agar sahabatnya itu bisa lebih yakin, Hinata pun mengangguk cepat. Senyumnya melebar__―__dipaksa agar tampak lebar._

"_Iya, pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu," ujar gadis cilik itu._

_Tak ada kebahagiaan tersirat di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan kelingking Hinata, lalu mengangkat tangan mereka bersamaan seraya berkata :_

"_Aku pasti kembali."_

_Sebuah pernyataan singkat. Tapi memiliki efek yang begitu kuat. _

_Siang itu Hinata telah kehilangan seorang teman baik yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tawa mereka, candaan mereka, bahkan pertengkaran kecil mereka__―__semua itu tak akan lagi menghiasi senja di bawah satu-satunya pohon maple yang tumbuh di kota itu, di taman yang berada dalam kompleks tempat tinggal mereka._

_Sasuke pergi__―__dengan meninggalkan janji yang sanggup digenggam dengan erat oleh Hinata, hingga enam tahun kemudian. Hingga janji itu luruh dengan sendirinya tepat di saat orang yang mengucapkannya kembali.

* * *

_

"Hei, Uchiha! Okaeri nasaaiiii…"

Seruan riang itu membuat seorang pemuda berambut hitam menoleh pada sosok berambut kuning yang baru saja berseru riuh rendah. Sosok itu kini sedang berjalan mendekat sambil memamerkan cengiran andalannya. Hingga kemudian…

BUAGHHH!

"Wah, jangan bilang kau jadi suka melamun setelah kembali dari Belanda, Sasuke! Itu menyedihkan sekali, kau tahu?"

Pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha, meringis sambil berusaha menggapai punggungnya yang dipukul dengan 'cukup' keras. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap dingin pada sosok bermata biru itu. Inikah caranya menyambut teman baik yang baru datang dari luar negeri? Oh, yang benar saja. Kunjungan kali ini pun hanya sebentar, tidak bisakah bersikap lebih 'ramah' sedikit?

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Suara dingin yang mengandung 'sesuatu' membuat Naruto menghentikan cengirannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung yang teramat sangat polos.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Tepat di saat ia melihat tangan Sasuke telah terangkat, ia berseru lagi. Kali ini seruan panik, "HEI, APA YANG KAU―"

BLETAKKK!

"Awww!"

Keadaan berbalik. Kedudukan seri. Seruan panik Naruto tak pernah selesai lantaran ia telah mendapatkan jitakan keras di kepalanya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil._ Itu balasan yang setimpal, _batinnya.

Naruto hanya bersungut kecil sambil mengusap-usap bagian yang kena jitak. Ia baru saja ingin melontarkan protes saat sebuah siluet menarik perhatiannya. Matanya terbelalak.

"Eh? Itu Sakura, kan? Jadi dia benar-benar ikut denganmu ke sini?"

Seringaian Sasuke lenyap. Ia beralih menatap sosok berambut merah muda yang menjadi target tatapan Naruto. Pendingin ruangan di kamar hotel ini telah cukup membuat sosok gadis belia itu meringkuk di bawah selimut.

"Begitulah," sahut Sasuke tak berminat.

Keanehan dalam nada bicara pemuda itu membuat Naruto kembali memandanginya. Dia tahu semua tentang sahabatnya yang―dengan berat hati harus diakui―memang tampan ini. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Naruto pun mengenal seseorang bernama Hinata yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan Sasuke. Otomatis, ia juga memahami keadaan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ya, keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Kau sudah menemui HInata? Kau datang memang untuk bertemu dengannya, benar kan?" cecar Naruto. Ia pandai memainkan nada bicaranya, hingga rentetan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan itu terdengar seperti rasa ingin tahu belaka.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Itu saja sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ke sekolahnya. Tapi dia terlanjur melihatku dengan Sakura dalam keadaan yang tidak baik."

Naruto mengerutkan alis, memberikan isyarat bahwa penjelasan itu masih kurang. Ia menginginkan yang lebih mendetail. Ada banyak arti yang bisa ditafsirkan dari dua kata tersebut―'tidak baik'.

"Saat aku ke luar dari mobil, Sakura bersikeras hendak mengikutiku. Lalu bajunya tersangkut dan kemudian kami berakhir dengan―"

"―berakhir dengan?" kejar Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang dapat diartikan sebagai teguran 'apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku selesai berbicara?'.

Pemuda pendiam itu tak segera menjawab. Dia beralih, duduk di salah satu _twin bed_ yang masih kosong.

"Kami berpelukan."

Tepat seperti dugaan, Naruto terperangah. Mulutnya sedikit tenganga saat ia mengungkapkan 'simpati'-nya.

"Ohh, itu buruk sekali."

"Ya, benar," Sasuke menyahut,"itu buruk sekali." lanjutnya mempertegas.

"Lantas?" Naruto masih penasaran. Kali ini asli penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu," Apa lagi? Belum sempat aku menjelaskan semuanya, Hinata sudah berlari pergi. Dia menangis," dua kata terkahir diucapkan dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Dan kau tak mengejarnya?" suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Faktor kelelahan akibat perjalanan Belanda-Jepang mungkin membuat tidur Sakura begitu nyenyak. Ia bahkan tak terganggu sedikit pun dengan suara keras yang baru saja membahana.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pasrah. Sulit rasanya membayangkan sosok setampan Sasuke Uchiha tampak tak berdaya. Pasrah, putus asa, tak ada harapan. Dan juga―

"Bodoh sekali kau!"

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang dan mendarat dengan selamat di wajah Sasuke. Naruto, sang pelempar, kini sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Buat apa kau sekolah di luar negeri tapi otakmu tumpul begitu, hah?"

Sasuke masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa wajah tampannya menjadi sasaran empuk si bantal tak tahu malu. Dipandanginya Naruto yang sedang memarahinya seperti seorang anak kacil.

Hei, Naruto, yang ada di hadapanmu itu pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Apa kau tidak sadar?

"Kau tahu, kau itu orang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal! Saat seorang gadis mengangis gara-gara dirimu, kau tidak berusaha mengejarnya sekedar untuk minta maaf?"

Tampaknya ceracauan pemuda berambut kuning ini masih akan berlanjut. Haruskah dihentikan?

"Kau tidak berusaha mengejarnya untuk memberi penjelasan? Kau membiarkannya terus salah paham dengan keadaan?"

Sasuke berjengit. Ocehan itu membuat telinganya panas.

"Sikapmu sangat keterlaluan, Sasuke Uchiha! Kau sungguh kejam!"

Hei, itu tuduhan tak berdasar. Kali ini, benar-benar harus dihentikan. Berani sekali orang ini menuduhnya.

"Kau itu―"

Bantal yang tadi dilempar kini menjadi senjata makan tuan. Dan Naruto tak sempat mengelak.

"Kau itu sok tahu, Naruto Uzumaki!" sengat Sasuke dingin. "Jangan seenaknya menghakimiku dengan tuduhanmu yang tak jelas itu."

Naruto terbengong sejenak. Sesaat kemudian ia justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Membuat Sasuke berdecah kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. Setelah dimarahi dan dituduh habis-habisan, lalu ditertawakan. Itu saja sudah cukup membenarkan kesimpulan Sasuke bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan.

"Aduh, maaf, Sasuke... Hontouni gomen-nasai…" akhirnya tawa Naruto mereda, tepat ketika tangan Sasuke hendak melepas sepatunya untuk dijejalkan ke mulut teman baiknya itu dengan senang hati.

"Kalian itu, kau dan Hinata, benar-benar setipe." Naruto memutar bola mata birunya, "Ugh! Aku ragu, jangan-jangan Cupid salah menembakkan panah cintanya sehingga kalian jadi korban."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, tetap dingin.

Tawa Naruto kali ini benar-benar mereda. Wajahnya kembali serius.

"Ya, kalian benar-benar 'bodoh' dalam hal 'ini'. Sikap pendiam kalian, yang sama-sama tak ingin mengungkapkan perasaan, bisa menjadi boomerang bagi kalian sendiri."

Nasehat Naruto kali ini mencairkan kekesalan Sasuke. Ekspresinya berubah―kata-kata itu mampu menggapainya.

"Perasaan Hinata kepadamu lebih dari sekedar teman baik, lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku sendiri yang menjadi saksi seberapa besar kerinduannya padamu, dia hanya tak punya kesempatan untuk menyatakannya langsung. Dan keadaan ini diperburuk dengan kemunculanmu bersama Sakura."

Sasuke terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Setiap kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar adalah tamparan keras baginya. Semua ucapan itu―benar.

"Sekarang adalah giliranmu yang harus jujur. Katakan padanya bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dia. Bukankah itu alasanmu menitipkan Hinata padaku saat kau pergi dulu? Agar aku menggantikan tugasmu untuk menjaganya sampai kau kembali."

Untuk kesekian kalinya helaan nafas berat terdengar. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terpejam sebentar. Kemudian ditatapnya Naruto dengan tak kalah serius.

"Tapi aku tidak 'kembali' hari ini, Naruto. Aku hanya singgah. Dan aku―"

"Setidaknya biarkan dia tahu keadaanmu. Biarkan dia menentukan sendiri pilihannya mengenai dirimu," untuk ketiga kalinya Naruto menyelak kata-kata Sasuke. Jika dalam kondisi normal, pemuda itu pasti sudah mendapatkan 'penghargaan' kecil.

Naruto beranjak, menghampiri Sasuke. Tangannya mendarat di bahu kanan sahabatnya itu, memberikan semangat.

"Kesalahpahaman ini akan menjadi penyesalan besar jika kau tidak bertindak," ucapnya lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke memperdengarkan geraman kecil. Ia berdiri dan langsung menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Kau tahu di mana dia berada?" tanya Naruto, sekedar sebenarnya ia tahu pasti ke mana tujuan sosok berambut hitam itu.

Gerakan tangan yang semula sedang memutar _handle_ pintu pun terhenti sejenak. Pemuda tampan yang menggenggamnya menoleh sedikit, lalu memberikan jawaban dengan nada yakin.

"Hanya ada satu tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Jangan meremehkanku karena aku masih mengingat semua itu dengan baik. Aku titip Sakura padamu."

"Dengan senang hati," sahut Naruto.

Dan tepat setelah bayangan Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamar hotel, Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ganbatte yo, Sasuke-kun. Kudoakan kau selalu."

Senyum Naruto sedikit surut saat ia merogoh sakunya dan menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tipis. Rasa penasaran membuatnya menarik tangannya ke luar dari saku. Keningnya berkerut. Namun saat sekelebat warna coklat dikenali oleh iris matanya, pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum lebar.

Ya, tersenyum lebar. Bahkan ia cekikikan sendiri. Sementara dalam hatinya muncul sebuah harapan. Semoga saja―kali ini―cupid tidak marah jika tugasnya menebarkan cinta harus digantikan oleh pihak lain.

* * *

"_Aku pasti kembali…"_

Senja. Peralihan siang yang terang menuju malam yang gelap. Suram. Rasanya tak jauh beda dengan saat kau menyadari bahwa kau telah dikhianati. Hei, mengingkari janji adalah suatu bentuk pengkhianatan juga. Dan itulah yang sedang dirasakan Hinata. Sasuke memang telah kembali hari ini, itu pun tidak lama. Tapi apa artinya jika dia datang bersama seorang gadis cantik?

Sementara Hinata terus berdebar menanti pertemuan mereka setelah 6 tahun berpisah, tapi mereka seenaknya berpelukan seperti itu. Apa maksudnya? Mau menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia?

"_Jangan menangis, Hina-chan…"_

'Dia' pernah meminta Hinata untuk tidak menangis. Tapi apa 'dia' sadar, bahwa sekarang ini, justru dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis?

Aliran air di wajah putih itu terus menganak sungai dengan deras. Si pemilik wajah tak peduli pada wajahnya yang kacau atau rambutnya yang berantakan. Menjelang malam taman sudah sepi. Hinata pun merasa bebas untuk menangis tanpa harus khawatir jikalau suaranya mungkin mengganggu pengunjung taman lain. Ia menumpukan wajahnya di sina, di dahan pohon maple tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke saat mereka masih kecil.

Dalam setiap celotehan yang mereka perbincangkan, dalam setiap derai tawa yang mereka perdengarkan, dalam tiap potong apel yang mereka habiskan, juga dalam tiap lembar daun maple yang berguguran…

Semua kenangan kini berputar-putar di benak Hinata. Langit yang tinggi terasa semakin rendah, hendak menimpanya. Isakan pedih berlomba-lomba untuk mengharu-birukan suasana. Hinata merasa kebersamaan itu tak mungkin lagi terulang. Bayangan Sasuke yang telah memiliki kekasih membuat Hinata merasa sangat kesepian. Tubuhnya tersa lemah, hingga ia tak mampu menopangnya lagi. Masih sambil meneteskan air mata, gadis berambut biru tua itu menjatuhkan diri.

Namun sebelum tubuh Hinata berbenturan dengan tanah, sepasang lengan kukuh menangkapnya, mengembalikannya pada keseimbangan untuk tetap berdiri. Mata Hinata terpejam. Ia menghapus air matanya, tak ingin teman yang selama ini mengisi ruang kosong―tak tergantikan―di sisinya merasa khawatir.

"Sudah, aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Jangan khawatir, aku… baik-baik… saja…"

Semua orang yang melihat secara langsung akan tahu kalau Hinata sedang berbohong. Mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja tapi bahunya berguncang pelan? Mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja tapi malah menahan tangisan?

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto… Aku―"

"Bukan Naruto,"

Hinata tersentak. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuatnya kaku di tempat. Ia kenal suara itu. Ia merindukan suara itu. Entah sudah berapa kali suara itu hadir dalam mimpinya. Tapi, ini kenyataan atau hanya khayalan?

Perlahan, tangan yang bertengger di pundak Hinata bergerak, membalikkan tubuh gadis belia itu. Membuat mata Lavender dan _Onyx _bertemu, bertatapan tanpa pembatas.

"Aku bukan Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga."

Kali ini Hinata terkesiap. Dua suku kata yang merangkai namanya diucapkan oleh suara itu. Lengkap dengan pemiliknya yang juga hadir. Jika ini mimpi, Hinata akan memilih untuk tidak terbangun.

"Sa-sasuke… -kun…"

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kau masih mengingat namaku. Aku senang, Hina-chan…"

Bulir air mata kembali menetes di pipi mulus Hinata. Dia terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Hanya dengan sosok ini memanggil nama kecilnya, ia sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Semua sakit dan kecewa yang sempat ia rasakan―entah kenapa―melebur seketika. Sebegitu mudahnya kah memaafkan?

"Kau lebih kurus, Hina-chan. Maaf ya, aku tidak mengabarimu selama enam tahun ini. Rasanya memang tidak adil jika aku tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara panjang lebar. Apalagi di saat kedatanganku yang singkat ini."

Benar. Itu benar sekali. Hinata saja masih tidak bisa bersuara. Belum bisa ke luar dari kebisuaannya. Suara dan tatapan sosok ini begitu menyihir. Enam tahun tak bertemu, ternyata dia sudah setampan ini? Setinggi ini?

Tidak ada. Sasuke kecil sudah tidak ada. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda inilah yang menjadi Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi dari cara bicaranya, Hinata bisa tahu, bahwa sosok ini tetaplah Sasuke yang sama. Ia tetap mengenalinya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, Hinata,"

Binar di mata gadis itu meredup. Pembicaraan ini akan segera dimulai. Ditandai dengan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hinata.

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf karena aku membuatmu menunggu. Jika aku yang menjadi dirimu, belum tentu aku mampu bertahan. Karena itu, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Janji. Janji yang tidak ditepati. Dikhianati. Tak bisa memiliki. Perih. Rasanya sakit sekali. Menjerit pun belum tentu dapat mengurangi sesak yang menghimpit. Meraung keras juga tak pasti bisa melepaskan beban yang menumpuk.

"Kau boleh menganggapku pengecut, kau boleh menganggapku pecundang, kau boleh―"

"S-siapa dia?"

Akhirnya sihir penyegel suara Hinata terlepas. Pertanyaan itu pun terlontar saat siuet gadis cantik berambut merah muda melintas di kepala Hinata. Dia tak peduli pada Sasuke yang tak pernah memberi kabar, membuatnya menunggu, atau pun mengingkari janji. Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang gadis cantik itu.

"Dia…" keraguan tampak terpancar dari mata Sasuke. Dan kenyataan ini membuat Hinata semakin sedih.

Hinata menurunkan tangan,"Ka-katakan saja, Sa-saku-kun… A-aku hanya in-ingin tahu saja,"

Gugup, tak percaya diri, lugu. Itulah ciri khas seorang Hinata. Dan saat ini, Sasuke berada dalam dilema besar. Dia ingin menceritakan tentang siapa Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa sebagian dari dirinya enggan. Ia tak ingin membebani Hinata dengan ikut memikirkan nasibnya yang 'terikat'. Ia hanya berharap 'ikatan' itu segera berakhir.

Dan yang pasti, ia butuh sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu. Untuk dijadikan jaminan agar Hinata percaya. Dia tak ingin memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk menunggu lagi. Penantian adalah hal yang sangat menjemukan, Sasuke tahu itu. Karena itulah ia merasa saat ini ia belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tak ingin menjanjikan apa-apa. Hanya ingin gadis manis ini tahu isi hatinya.

Seperti memahami harapan tulus Sasuke, selembar daun terlepas dari ranting. Jatuh, melayang di udara dan menarik perhatian kedua insan di bawah pohon untuk mendongak ke atas. Tangan Sasuke terjulur, meraih daun kering berwarna kecoklatan yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

Daun maple…

_Inikah jawabannya?_ Kening Sasuke berkerut.

_Maple kering?_ _Sekarang bulan April. Jelas bukan musim gugur, kan?_ Hinata tertegun.

Dan sebelum keheningan di antara mereka terpecah, sepotong kenangan silam mengambil-alih seluruh fokus Sasuke.

"_Kamu pernah dengar dongeng tentang pohon maple nggak?"_

"_Eh? Seperti apa dongengnya?"_

"_Tentang seorang putri dan pangeran yang menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon maple saat musim gugur. Pangeran yang tampan memberikan selembar daun maple kering sambil menyatakan cinta pada sang putri yang cantik. Dan selanjutnya, cinta mereka abadi selamanya."_

Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir. Pemilik rambut hitam berwajah tampan tak ingin percaya dengan dongeng itu. Tapi rasanya ia tak punya pilihann lain. Seperti mendapat suatu dorongan yang kuat, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Ya, inilah cara yang terbaik.

"Namanya Sakura Haruno. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, Hinata. Keadaanlah yang memaksa kami selalu bersama untuk sementara." ia menjelaskan.

Hinata masih terpaku diam. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali berbicara.

"Bagiku hanya ada satu orang. Aku merasa satu orang saja sudah cukup."

Dengan pasti, Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan daun maple kering di tangannya pada Hinata. Tepat setelah pemberiannya diterima, pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat terkahir yang menjadi penutup dari penjelasannya.

"Dan kedudukanmu, tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun. Tak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Hinata Hyuuga."

Tegas. Sangat tegas. Hinata kian membeku saat Sasuke memeluknya sambil berbisik dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat bersuara ketika sosok itu menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak juga sempat melihat senyuman kecil di wajah tampan itu. Semua kenyataan ini terasa kabur, Hinata butuh waktu untuk memproses semua kejadian ini.

Ini… Apakah ini―pernyataan cinta? Di bawah pohon maple? Dengan selembar daun maple kering?

Hinata tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dijadikan pegangan. Satu hal yang pasti. Mereka akan kembali berpisah. Ya, itu benar. Tapi ketika ia mengingat bisikan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis belia itu merasa―sangat tidak tepat baginya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Helaian coklat di tangannya ini bukanlah alat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi justru sebaliknya.

Binar Sang Lavender kembali bersinar. Wajah sembab itu pun merona merah. Hinata Hyuuga mendekap helaian daun di genggamannya erat-erat. Seerat keinginannya untuk berharap.

"_Hinata, kali ini, aku ingin kembali,"_

Tidak―kali ini Sasuke Uchiha tidak mengumbar janji. Dia juga tidak memaksa Hinata untuk menunggu. Pemuda tampan itu hanya ingin kembali. Dan dia sedang meyakinkan bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang ingin kembali.

Dengan selembar daun maple, dua hati yang berselisih jalan telah dipertemukan.

Juga dengan selembar daun maple, sosok yang masih bertahan di atas salah satu dahan pohon bertulang daun menjari itu tersenyum puas lantaran sukses menggantikan tugas cupid dalam menebarkan cinta.

* * *

"APA? APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'HILANG', NARUTO UZUMAKI?"

Pekikan seorang seorang gadis membuat seorang pemuda mengkerut ketakutan. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap ngeri pada sosok berambut panjang yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot. Ia merasa seperti anak kelinci yang siap diterkam oleh seekor singa lapar. Anak kelinci bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang akan menjadi santapan makan malam singa bernama Ino Uzumaki.

"Err… Anoo… Etoo… Daun maple-mu itu hari ini telah melakukan tugas mulia. J-jadi…"

"Jadi apa, hah? Bisa kau kembalikan sekarang, Naruto-chan…?"

Panggilan 'mesra' itu membuat Naruto merinding. Ia bergerak menyingkir dari sosok cantik Ino yang saat ini lebih seperti Medusa, siap mengutuknya menjadi batu. Tapi gadis manis itu tampak enggan melepaskannya. Oh, bukan lagi enggan, tapi tidak akan melepaskannya. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"N-nanti akan ku-kucarikan ganti daun milikmu ya, Ino-chan yang cantik,"

Bodohnya Naruto. Ia melupakan sebuah teori tentang kemarahan wanita yang bisa melebihi dahsyatnya letusan gunung berapi. Pujian ringan itu pun tak akan berhasil. Hasilnya tetap sudah jelas―nihil.

"Dengar Naruto, satu-satunya alasanku meminjamkan daun itu karena kau bilang kau penasaran. Daun itu kubawa langsung dari Kanada waktu liburan ke sana. Itu koleksi berhargaku. Dan aku tidak terima kau menyia-nyiakannya."

"Hei, tidak aku sia-siakan, kok," bantah Naruto membela diri, "Daun maple-mu itu telah menyatukan dua orang bodoh yang takut mengatakan kalau mereka itu sebenarnya saling mencintai. Err, kuharap sih benar begitu," ia terus bergeser sampai benar-benar berada di samping pintu

"Aku tak peduli! Kalau kubilang kembalikan, berarti kembalikan!"

Naruto sadar bahwa upayanya bernegosiasi sudah gagal total. Masih sambil cengengesan tak karuan, secepat kilat, ia menyelinap ke luar dari kamar Ino. Ini usaha terakhir jika tidak mau habis dicubiti oleh saudara kembarnya itu yang hanya berbeda waktu 5 menit ketika dilahirkan. Ino tersentak. Sesaat kemudian seruan gemasnya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"NARUTOOO UZUMAKII! KEMBALI KAUU… JANGAN KABURR! AWASS KAU NANTI!"

"GYAAA… INO-CHANN… GOMENEE…"

Malam itu Naruto bersumpah, ia akan meminta Sasuke bertanggung jawab. Ia akan menuntut sahabatnya itu mengirimkan selembar daun maple sebagai pengganti daun maple Ino yang―atas inisiatifnya sendiri―telah dijadikan media untuk menyatakan cinta pada Hinata.

* * *

12 tahun kemudian

"Hei, Kaito-kun, kau pernah dengar dongeng tentang pohon maple tidak? Ibuku senang sekali menceritakan dongeng itu padaku," seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata biru Lavender bertanya pada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh pelan, "Eh? Dongeng seperti apa?"

"Dahulu kalaada seorang putri dan pangeran yang saling jatuh pangeran menyatakan cintanya di bawah pohon maple saat musim gugur. Pangeran yang tampan memberikan selembar daun maple kering sambil menyatakan cinta pada sang putri yang cantik. Kemudian mereka menikah sampai memiliki anak yang lucu. Mereka sangat bahagia. Dan cinta mereka abadi selamanya."

"Hmm, yah, bagus juga." imbuh si anak laki-laki. Saat ia melihat sebuah mobil―jemputannya― ia segera menatap teman yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "Ayumi-chan, aku pulang dulu,ya. Sampai bertemu besok."

" nee, Kaito-kun,"

Kedua bocah imut berusia 5 tahun itu meninggalkan pelataran Taman Kanak-kanak tempat mereka bersekolah. Anak perempuan bernama Ayumi orang tuanya yang telah menantinya.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Tadaima…" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Okaeri, Yumi-chan," sepasang suami istri itu menyambut buah hati mereka dengan bergantian memberi kecupan di pipi _chubby _bocah itu.

Dengan ekspresi bahagia, mereka pun memasuki mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Menuju rumah mereka tentu saja.

Di perjalanan, Ayumi tertidur. Bocah mungil itu tengah bermimpi indah di jok belakang mobil, mengabaikan orang tuanya yang kini sedang terlibat obrolan kecil.

Mengulas masa lalu.

"Sudah 15 tahun ya, Hina-chan,"

Panggilan itu, tetap saja mampu membuat wanita berambut biru tua yang duduk di samping pengemudi tersipu. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Ya, waktu cepat sekali berlalu, Sasu-kun,"

Pria berambut hitam tersenyum kecil. Dari spion dalam, ia bisa menikmati sisi manis istrinya saat ber-_blushing_ ria. Tidak pernah berubah. Tetap seperti remaja belasan tahun padahal mereka telah memasuki usia awal tiga puluhan.

"Dan aku masih tak percaya, ternyata aku bisa mempercayai dongeng itu."

"Tapi dongeng itu menjadi kenyataan, bukan?"

"Yah begitulah,"

Hening lagi. Keduanya terdiam. Music _slow_ yang mengalun dari _tape deck_ yang telah dimodifikasi membangkitkan suasana romantis. Oh, ayolah. Jangan bercanda. Mereka bukan lagi anak muda. Terlebih, ada bocah berusia lima tahun di jok belakang―anak pertama mereka.

"Mmmhh, diperkirakan Sakura-san akan melahirkan anak kedua mereka bulan depan," wanita bermata Lavender memilih untuk mengakhiri keheningan.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mengingat nama itu. Sakura. Nama yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan orang yang amat ia sayangi―istrinya―lantaran kesalahpahaman.

Sosok berambut merah jambu itu mengalami amnesia di usia remaja kerena kecelakaan. Hanya satu nama yang mampu diingatnya. Dan itu bukanlah nama si rambut merah Gaara―kekasihnya, melainkan nama Sasuke―sepupunya. Kejadian silam itu telah menimbulkan banyak kekacauan. Tapi syukurlah, semuanya sudah berakhir.

Sakura telah menemukan ingatannya kembali, ia telah mampu mendapatkan kehidupannya lagi. Bahkan Tujuh tahun yang lalu Gaara dan Sakura telah menikah. Kini mereka telah dikaruniai dua orang anak.

"Ya, Gaara telah mengabarkan berita itu padaku."

Si pria yang kini menjadi penasehat keuangan di sebuah perusahaan besar bernama Akatsuki Corp masih tersenyum. Enam tahun sudah ia berumah tangga dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Kehadiran Ayumi pun menjadi pelengkap segalanya. Tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan.

Adik bagi Ayumi? Oh, tak perlu buru-buru. Itu bisa diprogram.

"Hinata,"

Panggilan bernada serius itu membuat wanita berambut biru tua itu menoleh, Matanya berbinar, memancarkan kepolosan yang tak pernah berubah.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Tangan kiri yang besar menenggelamkan tangan mungil dalam genggamannya. Erat.

"Terima kasih, karena telah menungguku. Karena telah mempercayaiku."

Sebuah senyuman manis terukir tulus, "Tak perlu berterima kasih. Kamu sendiri yang mampu meyakinkanku. Bagiku, itu saja sudah cukup sebagai alasan yang kuat."

Si pria mengangguk. Mata Onyx-nya terarah lurus. Begitu pun wanita di sebelahnya. Mereka tak menyadari, bahwa sejak tadi, sebelah mata mungil yang diperkirakan tengah tertidur nyatanya justru mengamati keduanya. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah imut itu. Dia tak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang tuanya. Satu hal pastinya, ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan terpancar dari tiap kata yang diucapkan ayah dan ibunya tersebut. Perlahan sepasang mata bocah itu terpejam. Rasa kantuk mengalunkan lullaby merdu, mengantarkannya untuk segera terlelap di alam mimpi.

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu melalui jalan raya menuju 'istana' mereka dengan senyuman yang tak pernah terputus. Tak pernah berakhir.

#OWARI#

* * *

Fiuh, kelar juga. Hiks, maaf ya, Am… Requestmu jadi begini. Udah berapa kali berhenti ngetik gara-gara ide ilang. Jadinya kelamaan. Dan maaf juga karena udah ngerepotin dirimu dengan nanya macem-macem ini itu. Maklum, nggak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto manga/anime. Hehehe.

Dan sebelum lupa, aku ucapkan terima kasih bagi semua readers yang udah sudi mampir ke fic anehku ini. Hontou ni arigatou…*nunduk dalem-dalem*

Okeh, aku tahu ini nggak bagus. Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan. Tapi, berkenankah readers memberikan ripyu? (^^V)


End file.
